tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SpiritAnimal/Survivor: Brazil Episode 4
Jeff: Last time on Survivor, Bulba and Berry had a conflict, which separated them, and on Shitheadeo, Tyler surprised N3 when Noah was blindsided after he decided to team up with Derpy's alliance. Which tribe will win this time? Find out now on...Survivor. Shitheadeo (Night) Derpy: *Walking back to camp, looking smug* Tyler: *walking next to N3* N3: I thought we were splitting the votes. Tyler: Noah was a much bigger threat than Maria when the merge comes. We have a majority alliance that can trust us now. N3: I know that I ''can't trust you if you're going to lie to me. Tyler: If YOU don't want to be safe then that's you're fucking problem. *Walks off* N3: *Confessional: I think Tyler thinks that he is running this game and all that. What he doesn't know is that if everyone else is wiped out other than that alliance, He WILL be the first to go. '''Fuckotanga (Morning)' Bulba: *in the water, bathing* Berry: *Getting some wood* Milk: *Confessional: It's been very quiet around camp since our last tribal council...oh, and that little tiff between Bulba and Berry. I'm sure it can be easily worked out though. ;) RJ: *In the woods with Fiz* So Fiz...I was thinking that we should make an alliance with Milkshake and Aqua. They are EXTREMELY good players. Fiz: I'm up for it. RJ: Great. Fiz: *Walks to Milk and Aqua making rice* Hi guys. So me and RJ were talking and we think it would be a good idea if us 4 voted together...ya know...until the merge or something. Milk: Hm...thats a good idea. Nice thinking. *Confessional* Fiz and RJ are definitely good and loyal so I'll keep them around until the merge for sure. Immunity Challenge Jeff: Welcome back tribes. Fuckotanga, take a look at the new Shitheadeo. Noah was voted out at the last TC. Aqua: Eh. Not surprised. Jeff: For this challenge, You must run into the water, get a key, and bring it back. GO. Fuckotanga loses (Too lazy to explain what happens make ur own assumption of what happened) Fuckotanga Milk: *gathered with RJ, Aqua, and Fiz* So...what are you thinking? Fiz: What about Berry? Or Bulba? They both want each other out and they are both weak in challenges. Milk: True. Aqua, you get Berry's vote. Fiz, you get Aqua's vote. We'll decide tonight. Berry: *Walks to Bulba* Hey Bulba. So, do you wanna vote together tonight? Bulba: Well...I don't think we should. Listen, I don't think we can be allies because you kept following me around. Berry: You're still pissed about that? Whatever bitch. You deserve whats coming. Bulba: r00d! Aqua: *Walks to Izzy* Hey. You still voting with me? Izzy: Yeah. Tribal Council Jeff: Welcome to Tribal Council! I have no questions. Vote. Berry: ''VOTING: ''I apologized and you only made things worse. I wish I could say I will miss you, but I really wont. Bulba: ''VOTING: ''Freaking stalker. BYE. RJ: ''VOTING: ''I don't care that you're leaving. Get out. Jeff: I have the votes. Jeff: First vote...Milk. Jeff: Second vote...Berry. Jeff: Third vote...Bulba. Jeff: Fourth vote...Bulba. Jeff: Fifth vote...Bulba. Jeff: Sixth vote and 4th person voted out of Survivor: Brazil...Bulba. Thats 4 votes. Thats enough. Please bring me your torch. Bulba: *Shocked and wipes tear* How? *Gets her torch and brings it up* Jeff: Bulba, the tribe has spoken. *Snuffs her torch* Leave. Bulba: *Walks away* VOTES: Bulba: Milk, Aqua, RJ, Fiz, Berry, Izzy Bulba: Berry Milk: Cabbage Final Words Bulba: I'm really pissed off. Berry somehow orchestrated this big blindside and I think it was BS. When I return, NO one will ruin my chances. It's so unfair. Category:Blog posts